This invention relates to a clip for fixing an electric cable to a support structure, particularly for clamping a cable passing into an electrical appliance.
In the case of a cable passing into an electrical appliance, it is important for the cable to be securely clamped to that appliance so that the cable will not be pulled free. British patent specification No. 1 070 214 describes and claims an effective clip, having a hollow, tubular body portion through which the cable passes, and a clamping portion to be introduced into one end of the body portion: the two portions are drawn together by a screw so that the clamping portion clamps the cable against an inclined inside surface of the body portion, the screw also serving to secure the clip to a support structure.
Often, the power supply cable entering an appliance is terminated just inside the appliance, and other internal electrical leads are connected to such terminations. The metal terminals used must be securely fixed to insulating support structures.